Learning to Embrace The Cold
by Gabrielmizore311
Summary: Sorry if I'm bad at summaries. What if Mizore started to go back to her old personality and left the gang. Tsukune was worried for her but what can he do to warm her heart? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey fellow fan fiction readers, This is my very first Fan fiction so I hope you enjoy it and give me tips on how to improve my writing and flow. Have fun reading. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in this piece of fan fiction but I do own my laptop. **

**Monday 7:00 AM**

Tsukune Aono opened his eyes due to his blaring alarm clock. "I really need to get a new alarm clock." he said to himself his voice thick with sleep. He raised from his bed wearing nothing more than sleeping shorts, revealing his scar across his chest. Tsukune yawned and stretched his arms rubbing his eyes to clear his vision. "All right let's get today started!" He said with excitement. He walked into his bathroom and took a shower and got ready for school, straitening his tie he walked outside to confront the day.

"Tsukune!" said a bubbly voice "Hey Moka." Said the boy. Moka looks down and blushes "Can I have some today" she asked "Sure" Said Tsukune. Moka bites down on his neck letting out a small "chuuuu". She backs away and wipes a small streak of blood from her chin. "Thank you Tsukune." Said the pink haired vampire "No problem." Said Tsukune. Unbeknownst to the couple a familiar Yukki-onna was squatting in the nearby bushes wearing her usual outfit "Don't worry Tsukune one day I'll show you your true feelings." Thought Mizore. Tsukune and Moka walk to The Academy followed by Kurumu and Yukari. Mizore follows the group but staying out of their field of vision. "I wonder where Mizore is." Thought Tsukune worriedly, His thought was cut short by two soft objects colliding with his back. Tsukune blushes deep red. Suddenly there was a loud CLANG followed small thud. Kurumu was laying on the ground a wash pan nearby her body. Yukari laughed "Take that desu!" she said. Tsukune laughs to himself "Hard to believe I started out a human and now I'm a ghoul." He thought glancing down at his holy lock. "Still where is Mizore she usually comes to meet us before we get to school." Thought Tsukune. The school bell rings as the group sits down in their homeroom class. Mizore takes her usual seat in the back of the class. She watches Tsukune he gives her a small wave which she returns it gladly. Class goes as usual taking notes, listening to lectures, and Kurumu sleeping during it all. The bell rings for lunch and the gang heads to the cafeteria. "I will Tsukune I will help you and me realize our heart's desire." Thought Mizore a small blush coming onto her pale cheeks, as she walked into the cafeteria. The group sits down at a table. Tsukune sits next to Moka, While Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore sat on the other side of the two. "I can't believe I'm failing math again!" Said Kurumu sadly "Maybe if you studied instead of sleeping all the time you could pass." Said Mizore "Yeah I guess" Said Kurumu. Mizore stands up and walks out of the cafeteria saying not a word to anybody. Tsukune and the others look at each other eyes filled with worry but none more than Tsukune.

**So what did you guys and girls think? Love? Like? Hate? Tell me about it in the review and remember keep calm and read fan fiction! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey people here's chapter 2 of learning to embrace the cold. Also I do not have an update schedule but I will try to update at least once a day. If you want longer chapters just PM me. Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire but I do own my cupcake. **

"I wonder what's with Mizore." Said Kurumu "Maybe she's just had to go to the bathroom." Said the young witch. "Yeah that has to be it." Thought Tsukune and with that thought the conversation ended. The bell rings signaling the end of lunch, everyone stood up and went to their separate classes. While the girls didn't give a second thought to Mizore accepting Yukari's explanation whole heartedly, Tsukune was a different matter no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the snow woman out of his thoughts for long.

"I'm going to go look for her." He thought as he walked into his room, setting his bag on his bed he walks around the male's dorms searching for Mizore until the sun sets. "Where is she? It's getting late." He said worry creeping into his voice. "There's no point in searching for her in the dark." Tsukune sighs sadly and walks back to his dorm room his spirits down considerably than when he left.

**Tuesday 7:30 AM**

Tsukune gets up from his bed and turns off his alarm. He steps out of the shower and looks at himself in the mirror. In short he looked terrible, He had bags under his eyes due to his lack of sleep from his worrying. His hair was sticking out at odd angles and his eyes lacked the same cheerful glow they always had in morning. "I can't let the girls see me like this" Thought Tsukune

45 minutes later

Tsukune finished the fixing his hair and making himself look decent. "Okay how much time I have left?" he looks at the clock it read 8:30 AM. "Oh Shit! I'm late for school!" He yelled Tsukune runs out the door, luckily all the other students were in class so he didn't have to fight his way through a crowd of people. Tsukune sprints though the hallways heading towards Mrs. Nekonome's classroom, he runs past other students doing his best to avoid hitting them head-on.

Tsukune glances to is right to avoid a hitting a freshman girl and out of the corner of his eye saw a flash of purple. "Was that Mizore" He thought. Tsukune turns his attention back to his objective, he runs and opens the door to his classroom saying "Sorry…I'm….late…" He said panting. "Its fine Tsukune just sit in your seat Nya." Said Mrs. Nekonome. Tsukune does as instructed and sits in his seat in front of Moka. Mrs. Nekonome continues to teach the class about human culture, Tsukune really didn't need to pay attention since he used to be human anyway.

Tsukune decided to pass the time by looking out the window and doodling in his notebook. The bell rings and Tsukune stands up, he feels a light tap on his shoulder. He turns around and sees Moka. "Tsukune are you okay? You never come to class late." Said the vampire. "Yeah I'm fine I just overslept." Lied Tsukune. "Oh, okay just try to get some sleep tonight." Said Moka giving him a small smile. Tsukune smiles back at Moka "Tsukune!" Said Kurumu jumping onto his back causing the boy to lose his balance and bang his head on a desk with a sickening crack! "Oh no Tsukune are you okay?!" Said Moka She cradles his head on her lap. "Kurumu why did you do that?" Said Moka accusingly "It was an accident let's get him to the nurse." Said the succubus Moka nods and carries Tsukune into the nurse's office.

Meanwhile in Tsukune's mind

"Owwww my head…. Where am I?" Said Tsukune His voice echoed as if he was inside a vast cavern but if he was he didn't know because all around all he saw was unending blackness. He looked down and saw that there was no a floor he was just floating weightlessly. Tsukune panicked and started flailing his arms and legs causing him to spin in random directions but he calmed down after he realized that he was in no danger of bodily harm. "I need to find Mizore and figure out how to help her." Said Tsukune "I know what I'll do it's perfect." He said.

A bright light engulfed him and he opens his eyes to see Moka and the girls sitting next to his bed. "Hey girls are you all okay?" Asked Tsukune "Tsukune! I'm sorry so very sorry!" Said Kurumu wrapping him in a bone crushing hug "Can't…. breathe…" Said Tsukune "Oh sorry." Said Kurumu "its fine." He said Tsukune stands up rubbing his head and eyes. He stretches his arms and says "I'm going back to my dorm it's been a long day." The girls all bid him good night and they all go back to their separate dorms. Tsukune sighs wearily and lays on his bed not bothering to remove his school uniform "Now all I have to do is put my idea into action." Thought the boy. Tsukune stands up and takes off his uniform and lays in his bed allowing sleep to overtake his weary body.

**What Tsukune's plan hmmmm? Feel free to leave your theories in the reviews no matter how crazy they are. The reason I could put this out so fast is because we didn't do anything at school XD so I just typed this up as a special treat for y'all. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Yahoo chapter 3 guys and girls! Honestly I thought this was going to be a one chapter thing but I just couldn't help myself. So to all of you who kept reading this far. Just keep going! Also a shout out to my beta reader for giving me the kick in the pants I needed to write this thanks Sonicfan4life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Rosario Vampire if I did it would lose its entire fan base.**

Tsukune opened his eyes fully expecting his alarm to blare out its accursed noise but all he heard was silence. He blinks and he opens his curtains revealing that it was still dark with the sun just barley peeking over the lake. The young man stretches and yawns "Oh well." He looks at his clock and it said 6:35 AM. "No point in going back to bed." Said Tsukune. He steps into the shower, the hot water feeling good on his skin. "Okay first off I need to find Mizore but that's a challenge by itself." He thought

Tsukune steps out of the shower a towel wrapped around his waist. He steps in front of his closet and puts on his school uniform. "Don't worry Mizore I'll find you no matter what." Said Tsukune clenching his fist in determination. He decides to search around the lake before school starts. Tsukune walks outside and goes towards the lake. He walks down a clearly well-trodden path soaking in his surroundings. The whole forest was peaceful no loud students the only noise was the creaking of the branches and the songs of birds. The sun had risen more now allowing it to paint the sky all kinds of magnificent colors.

Suddenly the path opens up revealing the place Tsukune and Mizore first met. "Mizore where are you!" yelled Tsukune. He walks around the lake for an hour until the sun had fully risen. "Oh crap I can't be late again!" Said Tsukune. He sprints though the forest getting hit in the face by branches leaving small scratches on his face. Tsukune arrives at the school gates and runs inside Mrs. Nekonome's classroom. "Sorry." He said. "Sit down Tsukune Nya." Said the teacher pointing at Tsukune's desk. Tsukune does as he is told. The class continues as normal, but Tsukune couldn't stop the immense feeling of guilt washing over him.

He could feel Moka looking at him with worry throughout the whole period. Finally after what felt like an eternity, the bell rang for lunch. Tsukune glances at Moka "I feel terrible for making her worry so much about me." He thought "Tsukune are you sure you're all right?" Asked Moka worry etched into her voice. "I'm fine Moka I honestly am I'm just worried about Mizore." Said Tsukune "Why? I just saw her this morning leaving her dorm." Said Kurumu "Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Said Yukari "I...I didn't think it was important." Said the succubus with a slight stutter. A wash pan fell and hit Kurumu on the head knocking her out.

Tsukune walks out of the classroom at a brisk pace. "Tsukune where are you going." Asked Moka "I'm going to go talk to Mizore I'll be fine." Said Tsukune "Okay be safe." Said Moka with a slight wave. Tsukune smiles and runs off to find Mizore. Tsukune arrives at the girl's dorms, "Let's hope I don't get caught." He thought. Tsukune looks around for any teachers or females seeing none, he sneaks though the dorms narrowly avoiding detection on multiple occasions.

Tsukune breathes a sigh of relief when he finally stands outside of Mizore's dorm. He knocks on her door "Mizore you there?" Said Tsukune. No answer, "Hello?" He said. Tsukune hears a few girls talking and giggling, He panics and opens Mizore's door which for some reason was unlocked, and he closes it behind him and looks around her room. The room was darker than it was outside, due to the curtains being closed. Tsukune shivered he even saw his breath in the air. The hum of an air conditioner could be heard throughout the room.

Tsukune looked over towards her bed, a book was thrown on top of the blue comforter. He walked up to the book and picked it up. The book had a plain black cover but it had obviously been well taken care of. Tsukune opens it up to a random page and sees all his old newspaper articles, "This is the scrapbook that Mizore first showed me when she first met me." He thought. Tsukune flipped though it the book even had some more recent articles up to just a few weeks ago. "At least she keeps up with it." Thought Tsukune. He laughs to himself and sets the book back to where he found it.

Tsukune looks around and sees that her bathroom light is on, he walks over to the door and knocks "Mizore?" He said. No answer, Tsukune swallows as a lump forms in his throat. He grips the door handle, Tsukune cracks open the door "Mizore I'm coming in." He said. Tsukune opens the door fully revealing Mizore laying on the floor in nothing but a towel. "Mizore are you okay?" He said kneeling next to her.

The young man picks up Mizore bridal style doing his best to keep the towel from falling off her body. Tsukune sets her on her bed and looks over her body, he didn't see any cuts or bruises on her. "I can't just leave her here." Tsukune decides to sit at the foot of her bed until she wakes up.

Around 1 hour later

Mizore opens her eyes and sees Tsukune, she rubs her head and says "what are you doing here." "I came to talk to you Mizore." Said Tsukune "About what?" Asked Mizore "Why did you run off a few days ago?" Asked the boy. Mizore looks down at her hands they are gripping the comforter tightly. She says "Because I feel as if you don't care about me anymore!" Said Mizore with tears flowing down her pale face.

"What gave you that idea Mizore" said Tsukune in a gentle voice. "I've seen the way you look at Moka with so much love in your eyes." Said Mizore her hands gripping the comforter even tighter. "Mizore look at me." Said Tsukune grabbing onto her shoulders lightly. She looks the boy in the eyes. "Yes I do love Moka but she is like a sister to me but you…." Said Tsukune a blush appeared on his face. "I'm what Tsukune." Said Mizore wiping the tears from her face. "You're different so do you want to go on a date this Saturday?" Asked Tsukune the blush still stained on his face "Of course Tsukune." Said Mizore

Tsukune smiles and hugs Mizore. "I have to go back to my dorm I'll see you tomorrow Mizore." Said Tsukune grinning ear to ear. "Okay good night Tsukune." Said Mizore. The young man sprints back to his dorm no after how hard he tried he couldn't get the grin off his face. He jumps onto his bed and sighs happily. Tsukune strips off his uniform and lays down, thoughts of his date Saturday swimming in his head as he fell asleep.

**Longest chapter ever! Over a thousand words but it was worth it. So how was it? Good? Bad? Tell me in the reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thanks to all my awesome viewers and visitors Now onto the story!**

Friday 7:00 am

Tsukune awoke to his alarm clock. He groans and turns it off. He stands up and strips off his clothes and turns on his shower letting the warm water hit his skin. Tsukune's eyes widen as he remembered that he had a date with Mizore tomorrow. "Yes I can't believe I forgot about that." He steps out of the shower drying himself off and putting on his school uniform. Tsukune walks outside with a smile on his face. "Tsukune you look happier than usual today." said Moka. Tsukune laughs and smiles at Moka. "Hey guys" said Kurumu hugging Tsukune in her special way. Suddenly an ice kunai hits the succubus in the forehead causing her to fall over blood squirting from her skull.

"Leave him alone you big breasted cow." Said Mizore "Mizore where have you been desu?!" said Yukari hugging Mizore tightly. "Sorry Yukari I had to deal with some things." Said the Yuki-Onna. The bell rings for class to start and the gang goes to class. The rest of the day passes very quickly for Tsukune, "I can't wait for tomorrow." Thought Tsukune as he laid down in his bed. He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Saturday 8:00 AM

Mizore woke up and walked into her bathroom taking a shower. She wraps a towel around herself and walked to her closet "What should I wear?" she thought.

A 30 minutes later

"That should do it." Mizore was wearing violet tube top, black skinny jeans and stilettos, an ice bracelet, necklace and earrings, and a pale blue eyeshadow and cherry lipgloss.

Meanwhile in Tsukune's dorm

"Okay I hope I look good enough." said Tsukune. He was wearing a white button up dress shirt, a pair of dark blue Levi's, black dress shoes, and a Rolex wrist watch he got for his 16th birthday. Tsukune put on some cologne and walked out to Mizore's dorm. "This is great I have a date with Mizore it all feels like a dream." He thought happily as he walked up the stairs to her dorm. Tsukune knocks on her door waiting for her to answer. Mizore opens her door and smiles at him "Hey Tsukune." She said "Wow Mizore you look amazing." Said Tsukune a blush appears on his face. "Thanks you don't look half bad either." said Mizore with a giggle.

Tsukune smiles and extends his elbow for her. She links arms with him and smiles, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. "So where are we going to?" asked Mizore as they walked through a forest path "I got permission from the headmaster to go to the human world. So figured we would go there and find something to do." said Tsukune "Sounds like a plan." She said. The bus pulls up and the door opens reveling the bus driver "So kid looks like you have a date next stop Kyoto" said the bus driver as Mizore and Tsukune took a seat in the back of the bus.

"Okay love birds this is your stop." Said the bus driver "Thank you bus driver." Said Tsukune as the bus door closed 'No problem kid" said the bus driver with a slight wave. "Come on Tsukune let's go" said Mizore "Okay let's go." he said. Mizore and Tsukune walk around Kyoto, Tsukune was pointing out various sites explaining to her their history and significance. During the middle of one of his explanations, his stomach growled. Mizore laughed and said "Come on let's get something to eat." "Yeah food sounds pretty good right now." said Tsukune with a laugh. "Hey let's go over there." Said Tsukune He pointed to a noodles shop. "Okay that looks good." Said Mizore.

They sit down "This place is called Omen it's a famous noodle shop." said Tsukune. A waiter comes and takes their orders. "I'll have some hot noodles with vegetables." Said Tsukune "And I'll have some cold noodles." Said Mizore. The waiter nods and walks off. "So are you having a good time Mizore?" asked Tsukune trying to keep the fear out of his voice. "Yes Tsukune I'm having a great time as long as I'm with you." she said. "That's good." he said.

The waiter comes back and sets the couple's food in front of them. "Thank you." said Tsukune. Mizore and Tsukune begin eating their food. "This great." Said Mizore "Yeah it is my mom took me here once before when I was a kid that's how I knew you would like It." said Tsukune. "Oh really and exactly what do you know about Me." said Mizore jabbing him playfully with her chopsticks.

"Well you don't like hot things and your favorite season is winter." said Tsukune "That's obvious." she said "Okay I don't know everything about you but I'd like too." He said "My favorite color is blue." said Mizore "Huh?" said Tsukune "My favorite color is blue that's something you don't know." she said. Tsukune smiles and says "yeah your right I didn't." They both finish their meal and Tsukune pays the cashier. "Now I have a surprise for you." said Tsukune "What is it?" asked Mizore. Tsukune hands her a blindfold and ties it around her head covering her eyes. "Follow me." He said taking her hand in his. A blush appeared on both the teenagers' cheeks.

"Okay you can take it off now." said Tsukune Mizore takes off the blindfold and sees an ice skating rink. "I figured you couldn't ice skate at Yokai Academy so I brought you here." Said Tsukune Mizore smiles and hugs Tsukune tightly. She makes ice skates made from literal ice and Mizore skates out to the middle of the rink and says "Come on Tsukune." "Ummm... Okay" he said.

Tsukune tried to skate to Mizore but he falls flat on his butt. "Tsukune can you not skate?" asked Mizore "I'm a bit rusty." He said Mizore skates over to him and takes his hand pulling him up "Just hold on to me and you will be okay." She said. Mizore teaches Tsukune how to skate by the time they finished the sun was setting turning the sky burnt orange and pink. "I had a great time Tsukune." said Mizore "Yeah I did too well what part did you enj-."

He was cut off by a pair of cold lips pressing against his own lips. After getting over the shock, Tsukune started to kiss back "She tastes like cherries." thought Tsukune Mizore breaks the kiss she had a deep blush on her face along with Tsukune. "Hey kid your time is up." Said the bus driver opening the bus door. Tsukune and Mizore take their seats in the back of the bus hands interlocked. "Wait until they get a load of this." Said a male voice he had a picture of Tsukune and Mizore kissing. The bus drives back to Yokai Academy

**Who is this unknown man? Leave your guesses in the reviews or just PM me first one to get it right gets a cookie. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Sorry about not updating my story I had a massive case of writers block and I was watching Angel Beats and it made me sad so I lost my motivation as well.**

Sunday 8:00 AM

Tsukune awoke and stood up, remembering the events from yesterday. He smiled but he suddenly frowned and thought "How am I going to break this to the other girls without hurting their feelings." Tsukune sighs sadly "I need to go talk to Mizore she'll help me figure all this out." he said. The young man stands up and walks outside heading towards Mizore's dorm. He knocks on her dorm door and it opens revealing Mizore wearing her sleeping clothes which was short shorts and her bra.

"Yes what do you need Tsukune." said Mizore rubbing her eyes. "Mizore why are you wearing that somebody could see!" said Tsukune panicking trying to cover her chest. Mizore laughs quietly and pulls Tsukune into her room "that better now only you can see." she said "Mizore we need to talk about yesterday." He said "What about it did you not enjoy it?" asked Mizore sadness in her voice "No no I really did have a lot of fun it's just the girls Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari how do we tell them." Said Tsukune

"We'll do it tomorrow together so don't worry about it." Said Mizore Tsukune smiles and says "Sounds like a plan." He stands up to leave but he feels a tug on his arm. "Tsukune will you stay with me." She asked "Okay Mizore." Said Tsukune. He sits down on her bed allowing her to sit next to him. Mizore puts her head on Tsukune's shoulder. Tsukune smiles and wraps his arm around her and put his head on hers.

"That snow slut!" said Kurumu Gin had told her, Yukari, and Moka to meet in the club room and told them he had some news that would interest them. "Are sure this is real Gin or are you lying to us." Asked the vampire pointing at the picture of Mizore and Tsukune "Nope this is 100 percent real." Said Gin "Well its Tsukune's decision we should respect it." Said Moka her voice cracking. Moka sniffles and runs of the club room her sobs echoing throughout the empty hallway.

Kurumu starts to cry as well and runs out of the room. "Yukari how do you feel about all this?" asked Gin Yukari had tears going down her face she says "I knew I never really had a chance with Tsukune but as long as he is happy I'll be happy." Yukari smiles sadly wiping away her tears.

Moka runs into the girl's restroom and starts to cry even more. "Tsukune…. Why…" she said in between sobs. The Rosario's eye glows red "Tsukune made his choice now we must make ours do we give up or do we fight to get Tsukune back." Said inner Moka "I don't know." Said outer Moka "Let's go talk with Tsukune see what he feels about this." Said inner Moka "Okay." Said Moka as she wipes her tears away. The Rosario's glow fades away as Moka walks to Tsukune's dorm.

Kurumu was sitting on a bench crying her eyes out. "Why Tsukune I thought we were destined to be together but that snow whore stole you away from me she will pay!" said Kurumu anger becoming ever more present in her voice. Kurumu stands up and wipes her tears away and spreads her wings and flies to Mizore's dorm.

Mizore and Tsukune were laying on the bed. Tsukune had his arms wrapped around her waist, neither of them speaking they just enjoyed each other's presence. Suddenly the door flew off its hinges. "You whore you stole my destined one for that I will kill you!" Mizore stands up her hands and hair turning into ice. "Kurumu calm down let me explain." Said Tsukune "No she probably forced you to kiss her. Don't worry she won't hurt you anymore." Said Kurumu. Kurumu jumped at Mizore but Mizore sidestepped and grabbed Kurumu's tail and threw her back out the door.

"Tsukune just stay here I'll handle Kurumu." Said Mizore as she walked out of her dorm. "Mizore wait." Said Tsukune but he was too late she already was gone after the succubus. "Kurumu I didn't do anything to force Tsukune why can't you see that if anything you did that already and it failed." said Mizore "I refuse to accept such a cruel world!" said Kurumu She jumps into the air and flies at Mizore. Mizore throws ice kunai at Kurumu. Kurumu strafes to the left avoiding them, Tsukune jumps in between the two women. "STOP IT!" he yelled. Kurumu stops and lands on the ground "I don't want to fight you I don't want any of us to fight. All of you are precious to me and I want to continue our friendship but if you hurt Mizore I will fight you." Said Tsukune his eyes turning red and his hair silver "Oh really Tsukune will you fight me" said inner Moka she was standing on top of the girl's dorms

**Will Tsukune actually fight inner Moka for the women he loves? Or will he just give up and allow himself to be beaten find out next chapter.**

**Inner Moka: Finally I thought I was never going to play a part also Gabrielmizore311 told me to say review or I will show you your place.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Inner Moka: There will be no author's note today because I had to show Gabriel his place for putting me on the bottom last chapter. Also he does not own me.**

"Moka?!" said Tsukune he clenches his fists tightly. "Yes Tsukune it's me so answer my question will you fight me to protect Mizore?" said Moka "I…." he said his voice trailing off. "Well will you?" she said "I don't know but I do know one thing is that I will never let anyone hurt Mizore." Said the young man. "Okay then let's test your resolve on that belief." Said Moka She jumps down onto the ground floor and says "Get ready." Tsukune swallows a lump in is throat "I can't fight her but I can't let her get to Mizore so I just use my body as a shield." thought Tsukune

Tsukune braces himself as Moka kicks him the skull sending him into a wall. "That hurt a lot." He thought as he stood up from the ruins of the wall "He didn't even try to block my kick that idiot." Thought Moka "Moka I can't bring myself to fight you so I won't." said Tsukune "You really are an idiot but if I hurt you too much the other me wouldn't be too happy just take care of her k?" said Inner Moka "Okay I will I promise on my life." Said Tsukune Inner Moka smiles slightly and she turns back into Outer Moka.

Tsukune catches her and he turns back to normal brown hair and all. "Moka I'm sorry for hurting you so badly I didn't mean to I know you can't hear me but truly and deeply thank you for everything that you did for me and I hope we can still be friends after all this." He said "Of course we can Tsukune I wouldn't have it any other way." said Moka smiling up at Tsukune. Moka pecks Tsukune on the cheek, He blushes and smiles "I'm feeling tired Tsukune I'm going to my dorm now." Said Moka "Okay good night Moka." Said Tsukune "Good night Tsukune." Said Moka

Moka walks off to her dorm. "Kurumu." Said Tsukune walking up to her. She was currently sitting on the ground doing nothing besides looking at the ground. "Kurumu look at me." He said kneeling in front of her lifting her chin with his hand. Her face was covered with dirt and her eye were bloodshot. "Tsukune….." said Kurumu her voice trembling "Kurumu please don't cry anymore I don't like my friends to cry no matter the reason." he said "But why Tsukune why didn't you choose me." Said Kurumu

"Because when you love somebody you don't fall in love with their body or even their personality you fall in love with their soul." Said Tsukune "And I know somebody that cares deeply for you and you already know him so please move on and give him a try for me please." Said Tsukune clasping her hands in his.

Kurumu wipes her tears from her face "O…Okay Tsukune I will do it for you I will try." Said Kurumu standing up from the ground "Thank you for everything you did for me. This sounds like a really cheesy manga ending doesn't it." She said "Yeah I guess it does." said Tsukune

Kurumu smiles and hugs Tsukune "See you later Tsukune." She said "Goodbye Kurumu." He said Kurumu lets go "Mizore take good care of him or else I'll steal him from you." Said Kurumu Mizore smiles and says "Don't worry I will." Kurumu turns around and flies off. "Mizore I'm going to go find Yukari." said Tsukune "Okay Tsukune be safe." Said Mizore walking back into her wrecked dorm. He runs to the club room looking for Yukari, he sees her trying to put some old articles in a cabinet but she is too short to reach.

"Do you need some help?" asked Tsukune "Sure Tsukune." she said He picks up the articles and puts them in the cabinet. "Yukari how do you feel about all this?" asked Tsukune "I think as long as Tsukune is happy I should be happy for him as well desu." Said Yukari Tsukune smiles and hugs the little witch "You're going to make somebody very happy one day and I hope I get to meet him or her." He said "Yeah I hope so too desu." She said Tsukune stands up and says "I'm going back to my dorm I'll see you tomarrow Yukari good night." "Good night Tsukune."

20 years later

Dad so am I going to same school that you went to when you were my age? Asked Tsukune's son "Yes son." Said Tsukune "And you to mom?" asked the curious child "Yes Atsushi dear." Said Mizore "Cool I hope I make lots of new friends." He said with excitement "I'm sure you will son well this is our stop." Said Tsukune as he put his car into park, the boy jumps out of the car and says goodbye to both his parents

"Do you think he will be okay dear?" asked Mizore "He will but heaven help him if he's anything like me." Said Tsukune. Atsushi walks into the gym for the orientation for freshman and he sees a group of people sitting down with an empty seat next to them. "Can I sit next to you?" he asked a girl with brown hair "Sure I don't mind." She said. She had purple eyes. He looks down the row and sees a boy with a witch's hat on "Hi I'm Fangfang named after my father who are you?" asked the boy "I'm Atsushi my dad's name is Tsukune Aono." Said Atsushi "Let's all have a great year!" Said Fangfang The boy and girl both agreed and then the orientation began.

**The End**

**Thank you to everyone who read my story to the end I give you all my deepest heartfelt thanks. May you all have a great day- Sincerely Gabrielmizore311 **

.


End file.
